


I'm John Egbert Right?

by BelievingOreo



Series: some random drabbles that are all connected [2]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and oh my god what do I write here. No Rose it's not that easy shush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm John Egbert Right?

**Author's Note:**

> how come i can't get a tittle right   
> this is the third try im done

“I want each group to write a personal monologue in the style assigned and to somewhat relate to each others.”

Mr. Waslow kept going on and on about the group project. How do you even write in the ‘the the readers as a character’ or whatever style? Rose will know, I’l ask Rose and maybe it’ll be a good enough excuse to sleep at her house. Not that Dave isn’t a good reason! Just, I want to be with my girlfriend? I feel like Dave’s been a little distant, I didn’t do anything wrong. Didn’t I?

“John. John? John for fucks sake wake up!” Jade was slapping my face pretty hard, she looked angry. 

“What I’m up, I’m up!” I groaned my eyes opening, “someone die?” I looked at Rose who was raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me, your cousin is the one who woke you.” She laughed softly, “you have some drool on your cheek.” Dave scoffed and I could tell he was rolling his eyes. I blushed and quickly wiped my face.

“Ugh whatever, Rose can you help me?” I reached out to her across the table-like thing. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She smiled, “Maybe, depends on how good you are today.” 

“There is a child here! At least try to protect my innocence?” Dave whined and covered his ears.

“Yeah eww. I don’t want to hear or think of my best friend and cousin having sex.” Jade stuck her tongue out and made a disgusted face. Dave nodded seriously and slowly in agreement. I flushed a bright red, while Rose just smiled knowingly. 

“… So I need- You guys talking! Stay after class I need to have a word with you. Continuing on…” The teacher sighed and continued talking to the class.

Jade sighed and closed her eyes, “John, this is so your fault!” I just laughed at her and winked at Rose real quick.

At the end of class Mr. Waslow just said to not be so loud and idiotic next time. Nodding our heads quickly we scurried off home.

Jade skipped ahead humming some song and pretending to play the flute as we walked down the hall, quickly enough Dave mentioned something about going somewhere with Terezi and the zoo. I gently took Rose's hand in mine and asked her if I could go over to her house to work on the project with her. 

When we reached the front of the school, Jade waved goodbye and started to head home. The walk to the Strider-Lalonde house was short walk, but it was tiring one full of hills and turning. Once we reached Rose's house she set off upstairs shouting that I had to wait down here and pet Mutie for the meantime like the good boyfriend I should aspire to be. When Rose came down 3 minutes later she took my hand and we went up to her room to work on our project and do other things I guess by the way that she was walking.

Your name is John Egbert, and right now you have no idea what to say. That’s ok though, because all you’re going to do is sit here and pretend you actually have an idea to what Dave is talking about. You think it might be something about how awkward it is now that his best bro (that’s you) is dating his half-sister. You like movies and video games. You may or may not dabble in computer coding. Which you kinda suck at, not as bad as when you were younger. What will you do now?

**Author's Note:**

> what went on with that style change? im almost sorry. no im really sorry.


End file.
